Garden of Eden
by Mummyluvr
Summary: There are many versions of the story of Adam and Eve. One includes Lilith. There is one version of Castiel and Dean’s story. It includes Sam. Dean/Castiel one-shot.


I'm back! I finally found the time to write the other day (good thing, too, as this idea hit me yesterday). It feels so good to write again!

**Title:** Garden of Eden  
**Summary:** There are many versions of the story of Adam and Eve. One includes Lilith. There is one version of Castiel and Dean's story. It includes Sam.  
**Rating:** R (because Sam apparently swears when he's bitter)  
**A/N:** I have no idea what happened in my Philosophy of Religion class yesterday, because the professor asked someone to tell her the story of Adam and Eve, and I almost started talking about Lilith, and then I got to thinking about that story and Supernatural and I drew a parallel and this is it. Phew.  
**Warnings:** A bit of language. Blasphemy. Maybe a bit of embellishment and speculation when it comes to the Lilith version of the Adam and Eve story. Does that count as blasphemy, too?  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. None. Some belong to Kripke, some belong to God, and some belong to Hell. With luck, none of the above will sue.

* * *

Garden of Eden

In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth. On Earth, he placed many species, the highest of which was humanity.

God created Adam, and He created Lilith. Born from the same mud, Lilith believed herself to be equal to Adam, if not in make, then at least in the eyes of God.

Lilith was wrong. She was created to lie below Adam in the night, to procreate, to be subservient. This was not something that the first woman deemed fitting, and she fled Eden.

Adam was alone. He had watched his only mate flee into the night, and for the first time since his creation, he felt loss. God saw this and made it right. He put Adam into a deep sleep and removed a single rib, forming it into a woman called Eve. He would not make the same mistake twice.

Eve took Lilith's place beside Adam, and did not rebel. Eve was a part of Adam, belonged to him, had bits of him inside of herself. It was because of Adam that Eve was alive, and that was a fortune she would never forget.

-.-

In the beginning, Sam Winchester prayed. He prayed for himself and for his family. He wanted a normal life, free from monsters and ghosts and demons and the looming threat of death.

When he was 23, Sam realized why his prayers had never been answered. He was evil. His blood was tainted, infected with a demonic essence that he couldn't scrub clean. Still, he prayed.

He prayed up until the last shovelful of dirt fell on his brother's flimsy coffin. He muttered his last amen as he patted down the mud by the rugged cross. Sam never prayed again. He fled from the wrath of a God that deemed him unworthy of the granting of even the simplest requests.

But Dean came back. Four long months without faith, and Dean was returned to him, not by any fault of his own, but by an angel.

The angel left Dean marked, claimed, burned. Dean seemed to be the same man he'd always been, but Sam could have sworn that when the light hit him right in those first few days, his eyes seemed almost blue.

-.-

Lilith was jealous. She stood at the edge of Eden, looking in, wanting in, watching with spite as Eve took her place and the world moved on. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. She was the first, was an equal, was willing to fight for her beliefs. She was stubborn and smart and beautiful and _better_.

She was the mother of demons, of children that died within her. She was surrounded by death and destruction and chaos. Adam and his new consort seemed unfazed.

It wasn't fair.

So she began to think. She had a lot of time to think, now that the naming of creatures and the responsibilities of being God's favored no longer rested on her slender shoulders. She thought and she planned and she plotted.

She was alone. She was scared. And she wanted them to know exactly what it felt like to be an outcast, to be scorned by the very God that she had once believed in, had once held dear.

She wanted them to fall.

-.-

Sam wasn't jealous. Really, he wasn't. He was happy for his brother, happy that Dean had finally found someone he could trust fully, someone who was always just around the corner, instead of back in some nameless town they'd never see again.

No, Sam wasn't jealous of that. But Dean had an angel. If it was just some random girl, some Cassie or Lisa or Anna, he wouldn't have minded. But it wasn't a random girl. Hell, it wasn't even a girl. It was Castiel.

It was almost comical. That Dean had an angel, that is. With Sam fucking Ruby into next Thursday and Dean making goo-goo eyes at his savior. His angel with blue eyes. Blue, like the new color of Dean's. The light didn't even have to hit them right anymore.

And so Sam wondered just what it was that they were doing while he was off with Ruby. Their rooms never smelled of sex when he got back. There was no indication that the beds had been slept in. Just Dean, with this blissed-out look shining in his -- blue -- eyes.

Sam asked him once. About the eyes, that is. Dean said that Cas -- he'd given him a pet name, can you believe that? -- had explained it. See, Hell breaks people. It takes little parts of them. Even after the angel pulled him out, Dean was still lost, bits of his soul floating around perdition, getting ripped and shredded and torn to this day. So the angel had given him a bit of his own. Had given Dean part of his soul, had filled in the gaps instead of leaving them empty. Had left Dean with a handprint on his shoulder and eyes bluer than the summer sky and a smile on his face.

So it was funny, see? That Sam had some demon in him and Dean had some angel in him. That they were both special, in a way. Only Dean had been chosen by God, and Sam had been chosen by Azazel. By Satan's herald.

God saw Dean. God answered Dean's prayers. Even though Sam was the one with the tainted blood, the one who needed saving. Even though Sam was smart and funny and desperate to get away, God only saw Dean. God gave Dean a fucking _angel _to play with.

Sam only got demons. He didn't quite think that was fair.

-.-

There was no reason to guard the earthly entrance to the Pit. Humans were safe and loved in their Garden, so it was considered safe.

Lilith marched into Hell as if she had every right to be there, as if she hadn't once been loved by God, hadn't been one of the first, hadn't been special. She was special. She was very special.

Lucifer saw this and agreed to talk to her. He was quite smitten, actually, taken by her God-given beauty and her air of superiority. He listened to her tale and took pity on her. She was right. Adam was wrong.

Lucifer saw her anger and her pride, and he suggested a plan, a way to get back at Adam, his Eve, and his God. Eve wasn't as intelligent as Lilith, wasn't as perfect. This, he could tell simply from the beauty's story. They would use Eve's naïveté against her.

Together, they would make the bitch fall.

-.-

Sam knew he didn't have any right. But the book was still out at Bobby's, along with everything he would need. It was all right there, the answer to his problems, and it wasn't even being guarded. There was no reason to keep the ritual safe.

Honestly, he was lucky he wasn't killed on sight. He knew this both instinctively and because Uriel told him.

He was starting to wonder why he'd even bothered summoning the angel. He knew Uriel wouldn't be of any help, wouldn't care.

Then again, the angel had a certain hatred for humanity. Sam had a feeling he could use that to his advantage.

So he told Uriel everything, from Dean's broken soul and Castiel's attempt to make him whole again, to the scene Sam had walked in on the night before. Uriel drew himself up with righteous anger at the description of one of his brothers swapping spit with a lowly human -- with Dean Winchester, nonetheless. Sam made sure to leave nothing to the imagination.

He'd simply opened the door, walked in, and there was his brother, with his tongue down the angel's throat, acting for all the world as if it was the most normal situation to be caught in. Never mind that it was a guy angel. Never mind that Dean wasn't gay.

They hadn't even seemed embarrassed. Like there was nothing wrong with it.

There was everything wrong with it. It just wasn't fair. Sam could tell that Uriel didn't agree with him on that front, didn't think that he was worthy of God's love or Heaven or anything even remotely holy with demonic blood still coursing through his veins.

However, Uriel agreed that Dean was wrong, that Castiel was wrong, that the whole thing was wrong. He had a plan. It would require Sam's help.

It was getting to the point where Sam would do literally anything to knock his brother down a peg or two, teach him that Heaven was using him. Remind him that his eyes were green, not blue.

-.-

Lucifer disguised himself, snuck into the oasis, and waited. Of course, Eve found him. He wasn't hard to miss, his former beauty barely masked by the body of a serpent.

He offered her an apple, sweet and succulent. So juicy. She could be like God, like Adam. She could be better.

Eve reached out to him, a slight smile gracing her features.

-.-

Uriel took a new vessel, a devout man by the name of Brian. Brian tended bar in a small town that happened to fall into the Winchesters' path.

He looked up when the door opened and saw that Dean had found him, had listened to Sam's pleadings and urgings, wouldn't deny his brother anything after the discovery Sam had made.

Dean sidled up to the bar and slapped a hand onto the gouged wood. "Barkeep!"

Uriel turned and took his order. It was strong. That was good.

He watched Dean down the drinks, smirked as the hunter ordered more. "You all right there, slugger?" he asked, taking on Brian's vocal mannerisms to further the deception.

Dean looked up at him with eyes that were already bleary. "Little family trouble, 's all."

"Care to share?" Uriel returned. There was no one else in the room, the bar being hidden from sight to all who were not Dean Winchester.

Dean sighed and requested another drink. Leave the bottle. "I'm in a… relationship, I guess. Not really." He laughed. "Never had sex. Never needed to." He blinked, as if realizing suddenly that he'd been talking. "You don'… you don't need this."

"Please," Uriel urged, "continue."

The hunter shook his head. "Told me if we had sex, he'd be in trouble. Don' wanna get him in trouble. Too much trouble already." He sniffed, took another drink. "Brother do'n' get it. Pissed or somethin'."

Uriel nodded. "I see."

"Dunno why. Not doin' nothin' wrong. Jus' wanna be happy."

"Is your partner happy?"

"Says he loves me. Wouldn' lie." He smiled. "Loves me." He looked up at Uriel, blue eyes shining, and the angel had to resist the urge to crush him.

"Do you love him?"

Dean nodded, the action slow and groggy. He refilled his glass. "Love 'im. Loves me. Keep me safe. Said so."

He reached for the bottle again, but Uriel caught his hand. "I think you've had enough."

"One more?" Dean asked, voice slurred. He was already drunk enough to spill his secrets to a stranger. Uriel was walking a fine line now.

"What'll it be?"

Dean shrugged, almost falling off his chair. "Dunno. What'll you give me?"

Uriel smirked and turned away from the counter. He would teach the human a lesson about love, show him the difference between truly caring for a person and simply pitying him. He would loosen the elder Winchester's inhibitions and let Castiel do the rest, proving to them both where they stood in each others' eyes. A broken creature to be fixed, and a piece of meat.

He concentrated and there was a drink in his hand. He turned and offered it to Dean, who looked at the glass with confusion.

"Martini?" He shrugged. "All right." He took the proffered drink and swallowed half of it in one gulp. "Tastes like apples."

"I believe it's called an _appletini._" Uriel offered with a smirk.

Dean blinked. "Dude, you gave me a girly drink."

The smirk turned into a deadly smile. "You have no idea."

-.-

Eve took the apple in her hands.

-.-

Dean wasn't sure how he'd gotten back to the room, but it didn't really matter. He was drunk. Sam wasn't there. He was alone.

"Cas?" He hadn't meant it to sound as needy as it did, but in the time it took him to blink, the angel was at his side.

"I'm here, Dean."

The hunter couldn't help but smile. "Missed you."

-.-

She took a bite.

-.-

He wrapped his arms around the angel and pulled him close, their lips meeting. He moaned. So good. It felt so good..

-.-

The fruit was pleasing to her. Easily the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted.

-.-

Castiel pulled away and cocked his head. "You taste like apples."

Dean nodded. "I know." He pulled the angel back into him, wanting so much. Someone who knew him and understood. Someone who came back. Someone who loved him.

He stumbled a bit, leaned in too far and overbalanced. Castiel held him up, staggering back a step. Getting closer to the bed. Dean liked that idea. He steadied himself on his feet, broke contact, and pushed.

The angel landed on his back on the bed and stared up at Dean with wide eyes. The hunter licked his lips.

He _wanted._

-.-

Eve chose to share the fruit with Adam.

-.-

"Those," Dean said, nodding toward the suit, the tie, the coat. "Off."

Castiel stared at him. "Dean-"

"Off."

There was something about that commanding tone, the slurred words, the desperation in his voice that the angel couldn't deny. He blinked and his clothes were gone, folded neatly with Dean's on a chair.

Dean grinned. "Didn't know you could do that, Cas."

"I've never needed to," the angel admitted. And did he look… scared?

Dean fell forward onto the bed, settling back on his knees and watching Castiel. Staring. Remembering the conversation they'd had when this had started, talk of sex and love and what can make an angel fall. A talk about foggy intentions and the difference between love and lust.

Dean was in love. Cas claimed to be in love. It shouldn't be a problem. It shouldn't.

But there was doubt. There was always doubt. Thoughts of pain and torment and punishment. Thoughts of giving everything and being left in the end. Thoughts of damning someone he loved.

The doubts apparently played across his face, and before he realized what was happening, Dean felt familiar lips on his own.

"It's ok," Cas whispered into his mouth, the words tumbling into him like the breath of life, helping to sober him, bringing him back to himself.

"You said we couldn't."

A moan. "What do you need, Dean?"

"All of you."

-.-

Adam enjoyed the fruit, even though he knew it to be forbidden.

-.-

The first time Castiel came, Dean's name was on hips lips.

Uriel was watching from the corner.

-.-

God saw their transgression, and punished them gravely. They were thrown from Eden, shown their folly. They walked off into the cold world, painfully aware of their nakedness and their shame.

The couple only turned back once, looking at the home they could no longer know. Standing at the edge of the Garden was an angel, flaming sword in hand. His eyes narrowed as he watched them leave, his distaste for them visible on his glorious features.

The last thing they heard from a higher creature made no sense, but still cut them both to the core.

_Mud-monkeys._

-.-

They were lying in bed together when Uriel made himself known. He glared and snarled and shook his head. Castiel tried to explain, but he was cut off. It was a sin. A betrayal. The reason Azazel Fell.

Dean's blood ran cold. Azazel. The demon that had tainted his brother. The demon that had ruined his family. The demon he'd killed. Had _Fallen_? Was an _angel_?

No.

No.

That meant… No. Dean didn't like the way Uriel was looking at them. He was suddenly, painfully aware that he was naked, that the room reeked of sex, that he had just done something unforgivable.

And then he felt a hand on his back, at the base of his spine. Strong, still fingers holding him together with a touch.

"Do not be afraid," Castiel whispered. "I am with you."

Uriel narrowed his eyes. "I see you've made your choice." Castiel straightened, staring at his brother with fire in his eyes. "Very well. You leave me no choice." He reached out and placed one hand on each of their arms. Dean felt something within himself disconnect, and then the world went black.

When he dared to open his eyes, it was to the sound of screams. Wails. The damned.

His hand hurt. Looking down, he found pale fingers wrapped around his own, squeezing tight. Castiel.

In Hell. They were in Hell. Being punished for what Dean had done. For tempting an angel. For being his usual self. For being selfish.

He could see Alistair up ahead, waiting for him, blade in hand.

He looked over at Cas, met blue eyes with blue eyes, and knew he wouldn't be alone. God wasn't that cruel. Wasn't that pissed.

Maybe this time he wouldn't fail. Wouldn't break.

Maybe they could both get out again, when the war got bad enough.

Their shadows were cast before them, long and lean. Together, they looked back at the light to find Uriel standing at the Gate, his eyes narrowed, head shaking.

Hand-in-hand, the lovers walked into Hell.

-.-

When Lilith's role in the whole thing was finally discovered, she was hunted down and punished, dragged screaming into the Pit.

-.-

Within a month, Sam had joined them.

* * *

The End.

So, I'm in love with this story and would really like some feedback! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
